This disclosure relates to processing electronic signals transmitted through computer networks, and more specifically to adding supplemental data to data signals to enhance location determinations.
While automated teller machines (ATMs) are distributed throughout cities, such as in gas stations, restaurants, and other merchant locations, issuing banks and payment processing networks do not correlate the locations of the ATMs with the locations of the merchants. While a conventional ATM transmits electronic data signals through a payment network and includes an address of where the ATM is located in the data signals, the data signals do not identify the merchant that houses the ATM. Accordingly, in conventional systems, issuing banks and payment processing networks do not readily have information regarding the identities of the merchants housing the ATMs. Without the ability to correlate merchants with ATMs, an issuing bank may have difficulty directing cardholders towards particular merchant locations to use the issuing bank's ATMs. Accordingly, during sporting events or other occurrences that bring an influx of people into an area they are not familiar with, the issuing bank potentially misses the opportunity to jointly advertise with the merchants who house their ATMs to direct the people to their ATMs.